


We Wont Be As Fragile As Your Game System

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I tried to make it funny, alternate universe - best buy, bellamy has a knack for breaking games console, clarke works at best buy, i guess, its not, ps4, they flirt a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt:</p><p>"You keep coming in to Best Buy to buy a new PS4, this is the 4th time this week what are you doing???" With Clarke as the shop assistant and Bellamy needing to get less clumsy friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wont Be As Fragile As Your Game System

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I was in the mood to write something short. So here it is.

Clarke hated Best Buy, for the record. She didn’t mean to get a job two years beforehand, and she didn’t mean to still have it now. It was just another place where she dumped her CV, and the place with the best pay rate. But there was only one moment, in the two years of working there, that she knew to be good.

And that was Bellamy Blake.

Of course, at the time, he was just another customer.

He came in with a brunette girl, who was laughing and calling him ‘Bell’, as he took the PS4 from the shelf and to the check out. She scanned it and told him the price with a smile. He gave her a card to pay with, denied the insurance, claiming it was too much money, thanked her, and left.

Two days later, he was back. This time, there was a boy, with goggles hanging around his neck following, a guilty look plastered on his face. They arrived and came to the checkout fairly quickly, where she raised an eye brow at him before scanning.

“Would you like the insurance?” She asked. This time, he nodded, with a pointed look towards the guy behind him.

“Yeah – _he’s_ paying.” The guy with the goggles stared at his shoes and Clarke resisted a smile until they’d paid and gone. Then she grinned to herself.

“What are you smiling at?” Lexa asked from the next till over. Clarke shrugged and looked away, but couldn’t help the smile.

The next day, he came back.

This time, he had a Asian guy and a dark skinned man following. Clarke was sitting at her till – the only one open on the slow day – when he walked up to her. He was carrying the PS4 in the box by his side. He looked even more annoyed than the day before.

“How can I help you?” She asked, slightly amused. He sighed, placing the PS4 on the table and then the receipts from the day before on top.

“I bought this yesterday,” he said.

“I remember,” she replied. He looked slightly surprised before recognition spread across his face, and he nodded.

“Okay, well – I bought it, and I have the insurance, and last night, these guys trashed it. I think it comes under accidental damage?” The man in front of her looked tired; sick of being annoyed and being in the store and she could relate. She glanced a moment too long at the smattering of freckles across his skin before shaking her head suddenly and glancing down at the receipt. She recognised her signature and nodded.

“Of course, I’ll sort this out for you.” He nodded, and she suggested they follow her to the customer service point, where she started the work on the forms.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” she started, placing down the forms in front of the man for him to sign. “But this is the third time you’ve been in here, and bought a PS4 this week… why?” He looked a little amused – probably at the possibility of her remembering him – before leaning down and signing next to the Xs.

“Well I came in here and bought it with my sister,” he said. _Sister_ , she thought, a little relieved. (Then a little surprised at her relief.) “And Jasper, our friend, spilt his drink all over it – and when he tried to fix it, it caught fire.” Clarke let out a laughing, slapping a hand to her mouth to cover it.

“Shit, seriously?” She asked, amazed. He nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, he was the guy I came in with yesterday. And then last night, these two idiots not only stepped on it, but also jammed the disk drive – and then it caught on fire again.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, and she noticed his smile becoming slightly bigger as she did. The people behind her looked a little sheepish.

“Well-“ she looked down at the forms “Bellamy, I think you should learn something from this experience.” He raised his eyebrows.

“What’s that?”

“Well, first – your friends could be excellent arsonists.” Bellamy cracked a smile. “And second, if you want to buy a fourth PS4 – seeing as this third one you’ll be getting free from the insurance - I’ll let you use my employee discount.” He laughed and she felt great for being the cause. His entire face lit up and she felt hers do the same.

Quickly, she finished the forms and stapled one to the box, before placing it under the counter.

“I might have to take you up on that offer,” he grinned.

“Ah, but only if it’s another accident – I can’t just go around giving you discounted games consoles.” He nodded solemnly.

“Of course, Princess.” She furrowed her brow in confusion as she glanced back to him.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Your name badge,” he pointed out. She glanced down, remembering the day she stuck a small princess crown above her name and smiled.

“Mm, and what does that make you?” She asked as the three of them followed her down to the shelf of PS4s.

“I don’t know – loyal subject at this point? Trading kingdom?” He replied easily.

“More like _prince_ ,” one of the boys muttered from behind him. He heard them then complain as Bellamy smacked his arm, but Clarke smirked as she picked up the box.

Three days later, he was back again.

She was sat at her till, reading a magazine on the counter when he arrived, looking more annoyed than the last few times as he dumped the box in front of her. Behind him was the brunette – his sister – and a large man (and when she says large, she means _fucking_ _gigantic_ ).

Sitting back, she raises her eyebrows.

They hadn’t traded phone numbers last time – just said goodbye with the promise not to ruin his new console on purpose. So now he was back, and his face told her that it had been another accident – and the looks on his friends’ faces joined in on that.

“You’re back,” she said, surprised.

“Yeah. It’s what happens when your sister’s boyfriend drops his fucking weights on your games console,” he bit out, with a glare sent towards the towering man. She didn’t think a guy that huge could feel intimidated, but she could see it written over his face.

“Shit,” she replied. Out of pure curiosity, she peeked into the box, to find the PS4 smashed beyond repair. “And no insurance on the replacement,” she sighed.

They were quiet for a moment as she assessed the damage a little more. Then she looked back up at the customers, remembering her deal from a few days before.

“Well, the offer still stands – though, I don’t know if you’re going to want another one, considering it’ll be your fourth.” Bellamy sighed.

“The problem is that I do,” he ended up saying. She smiled a little, before gesturing for them to follow as she picked up another box and took the old one to customer service.

“You don’t want to keep it, right? Because we’ll just chuck it.” He shrugged.

“Whatever,” he replied. Then, she went and scanned the new one, and asked if he wanted insurance. Bellamy looked conflicted for a moment.

“Do it,” she told him. “I can use my discount on that as well.” He looked surprised for a moment before nodding. She completed her promise, giving him the discounts and smiled as he took the receipts. Once again, he thanked her with a smile and turned to leave.

“Wait,” she said. He stopped and turned to her. She held out her hand. “I need the receipt for a second.” Bellamy handed it over and she glanced at the front before turning it over. Then, she scribbled her phone number across the paper and gave it back. “In case you need a fifth,” she said, smiling as she watched him go.

That evening, she got a text.

_We’re having a games night tomorrow, if you want to watch us break another PS4?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please send me kudos, bookmarks and comments and I'll appreciate them so much!
> 
> I guess I tried to be funny in this. (I guess I failed.)
> 
> I have a writing blog called sixtyonewordsaminute.tumblr.com and I would love it if you took a look.
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
